Your fairytale princess
by WickedHeadache
Summary: (Parte 2 de una serie de fanfics basados en la canción de Halestorm "Mz. Hyde") Hay un pueblo en Maine donde todos están bajo el control de la poderosa Cora Mills, incluyendo su hija. Para guardar las apariencias la criatura intenta ser todo lo que su madre desea frente a la gente. Pero Regina posee más poder del que da a conocer y está lista para ser libre. Para eso tiene un plan.


La joven Regina Mills iba a paso rápido en los pasillos de Storybrooke High, evadiendo a todo cuerpo cálido con el cual se encontraba. Apretaba los libros contra su pecho cubierto por la blanca camiseta y chaleco marrón caqui mientras el sudor se derramaba en su frente gracias a su tardanza. Un líder nunca llega tarde, la voz de su madre retumbó en su cabeza, sin hacer más que aumentar su ansiedad.

La morena tomó un respiro veloz antes de abrir las puertas, que resonaron en la sala dramáticamente. Las miradas de los estudiantes y el profesor de Filosofía se dirigieron hacia ella, Regina carraspeó sin lograr evitar bajar la cabeza un momento.

«Señorita Mills. Al fin nos gracia con su presencia» comentó el señor Miller con un tono de regaño.

La morena tragó saliva y pasó nerviosamente las manos sobre su falda, larga hasta sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que oyó unas risitas de parte del alumnado. Regina reprimió el rodar de ojos, consciente de la satisfacción que traía a descerebrados adolescentes cuando alguien mejor que ellos fallaba en algo. Porque, verán, Regina era la preferida de los profesores, la mejor de la clase; afortunadamente, también la hija de Cora, sino ya hubiera recibido unas cuantas golpizas de no ser por el temor a la ira de su madre.

«Disculpe, señor, no volverá a suceder» Regina dijo.

«Que así sea. Tome asiento, por favor».

Para fortuna de la joven "princesa", no solamente los estudiantes temían a su madre. De lo contrario, Regina hubiera recibido al menos un pequeño castigo por su tardanza. Aunque era todo menos usual, ella había llegado treinta minutos tarde a clases después de todo.

Sentándose en su pupitre, Regina ignoró por completo las miradas sucias que le lanzaban sus compañeros e intentó recordar la lección del profesor palabra por palabra, dado que perdió la mayor parte de ella y él había advertido que formaría parte del examen de ese semestre.

Por desgracia, su concentración no duró mucho; una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza en el momento que el señor Miller miró hacia otro lado. Fulminando con la mirada al pobre imbécil, Regina terminó relajándose cuando descubrió que se trataba de Robin, su novio, sentado dos bancos atrás y uno a la izquierda de ella.

«Hey» susurró él.

«Hola, Robin» respondió Regina con una sonrisa tonta.

«¿Quieres salir esta noche?» propuso Robin arqueando una ceja encantadora que sacó un suspiro de Regina.

«Me encantaría pero... Mi madre».

«Vamos, solo esta noche, por mí» él hizo ojos de cachorro.

«Robin, no lo sé...».

«¡Señorita Mills!» la voz del profesor obtuvo su atención, causando que Regina cerrara los ojos en vergüenza. «Si hay algo más interesante que la lección, por favor, prosiga a compartirlo con el resto de la clase».

«No, eso no será necesario, señor. Mis disculpas».

Regina volvió a enfrentar al humeante profesor, no sin antes disparar en la dirección de Robin una mirada que dejaba en claro que la conversación no había terminado.

* * *

Regina guardaba sus libros en el casillero cuando los brazos de Robin la rodearon por la cintura mientras él besaba su cuello. Ella emitió un zumbido de placer y se giró dejando un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

«¿Te he dicho que luces como una princesa hoy?».

Regina sonrió alegremente. Esa había sido su meta en el momento que se vistió con una falda rosa, tacones y aquella blusa con volados debajo del chaleco; verse como una princesa.

«¿Tú crees?» preguntó recatada. «¿No es demasiado?».

«No, es perfecto. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tener una novia como tú. Eres perfecta» aclamó Robin, besándola posesiva y profundamente. «Mi princesa».

Regina sonrió contra los labios de Robin con algo que el muchacho no logró reconocer, pero supuso que estaba contenta por ser llamada su princesa, suyo y de nadie más.

«Entonces...» continuó él, separándose de ella. «¿Nos vemos esta noche?».

«Robin... Creo que es una mala idea. Conoces a mi madre, ella nunca me dejará».

«Es solo esta vez. Además, necesitas relajarte un poco, bebé, salir, romper algunas reglas...»

«¡Robin!» ella exclamó completamente escandalizada.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. «Todo lo que estoy diciendo es, dejas que tu madre te controle. Si quieres salir conmigo, deberías hacerlo. Relajarte, soltarte un rato, ¿no crees?» dijo Robin, sin cambiar la expresión reacia del rostro de Regina. «Yo creo que te hará bien, nos hará bien».

«De acuerdo» aceptó Regina, apretando los labios.

El joven borró la expresión de su cara con un beso y la morena sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior inocentemente un momento. Robin se fue entusiasta por esa noche, en su mente los planes que tenía para hacer con ella, inconsciente de que, al darse la vuelta, la sonrisa de Regina se tornó maquiavélica.

* * *

«¿Qué harás esta noche, cariño?» su madre preguntó al asomarse por la puerta y ver a su hija cambiándose de ropa.

«Escapar» respondió casualmente.

Cora rió al ver la sonrisa divertida que su hija llevaba. Avanzó hacia ella y acarició con la punta de sus dedos el marco de su rostro.

«A veces me pregunto qué clase de travesuras pasarán por esta linda cabecita, mi querida».

«Solo saldré con mi novio, madre. ¿Puedo?».

«Por supuesto» dijo Cora con una sonrisa fría. «Recuerda que-».

«El amor es debilidad, sí» repitió monótona mientras rebuscaba en su armario un vestido de flores antes de levantar la vista hacia su madre. «Como si fuera a olvidarlo».

«Al fin tienes un novio. Me estaba preocupando por un segundo de que seas una solterona, Regina. Con un poco de suerte, se casarán cuando crezcas y heredarás la fortuna del chico de Locksley».

«Ese es el plan» dijo Regina con una falsa sonrisa.

Y regresó a tirar ese vestido de regreso al armario a la vez que su madre se alejó de la habitación con una sonrisa complacida. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba rodeada de ingenuos, pensó mientras entraba en el vestido ajustado de cuero negro que mantenía oculto en el fondo del armario. Regina se puso un par de botas del mismo material que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pierna y se cubrió con un abrigo largo y femenino.

Una roca chocó contra su ventana y supo al instante que se trataba de Robin. Regina abrió la ventana y bajó hasta encontrarse con el muchacho, besándolo con una ternura inocente en el segundo que sus pies tocaron la tierra.

«Vamos» murmuró Regina a centímetros de sus labios. «Antes de que madre nos descubra».

«Su carruaje la espera, mi señora».

Él sonrió pícaramente y señaló con aire dramático la motocicleta, esperando la expresión horrorizada de Regina. Para su sorpresa, Regina se limitó a morder su labio inferior y subirse al vehículo.

«Es "Majestad"» lo corrigió.

Robin no pudo evitar reír. Era extraño, normalmente su novia no era más que una cara bonita con grandes notas. Ahora, por primera vez, estaba mostrando algo parecido al sentido del humor. Regina podía ser tan estirada a veces. Claro que así era mejor, no quería que su novia sea cualquier cosa menos la perfecta dama.

Y el mundo volvió adónde debía cuando Robin sintió delgados brazos abrazar su cintura y aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello—lo cual era probable—mientras aceleraba en la motocicleta.

* * *

El viento frío bofeteaba sus mejillas mientras caía en tierra firme otra vez, aliviada de poder estar en un lugar que ella era capaz de controlar. Dió un beso de despedida a Robin y colocó el casco en su lugar nuevamente, saludando con una gran y soñadora sonrisa que se desvaneció en el momento que Robin despareció de su vista en el horizonte.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Regina sacó un espejo de mano y un delineador. Eran las dos de la madrugada y ella estaba delineando sus ojos profundamente mientras se alejaba de allí. Se detuvo a unas pocas calles, fuera de su refinado barrio, en una casa aparentemente abandonada. Tocó la puerta tres veces y se abrió sola.

La música fuerte y las enceguecedoras luces se filtraban por la puerta entreabierta mientras Regina ingresaba a la fiesta del año y dejaba caer su abrigo costoso en el mugroso suelo del lugar. El aroma a marihuana y tabaco llenaron sus pulmones junto a un sentimiento de hogar.

Paseándose entre las luces y las sombras, entre la gente, sigilosa como el humo que cubría el aire, Regina se dirigió directamente hacia el otro lado la sala convertida en pista de baile. Allí, contra la pared y manteniendo el estilo, estaba la rubia organizadora de ese evento, fumando y cubierta en todo ese cuero que causaba temblores en el cuerpo de Regina. La morena sonrió con cierta malicia, sus manos moviéndose con el mismo estilo que lo hacían sus caderas mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

«Vaya, querida» la voz sedosa de Mal llegó a sus oídos entre la música ensordecedora. «No creí que llegarías».

«¿Alguna vez te he fallado?» preguntó Regina retóricamente.

Le arrebató el cigarrillo y lo colocó en su boca ignorando las quejas de la rubia, y luego lo devolvió a su lugar entre los lindos labios rojos. Entonces, sin advertencia pero tampoco obteniendo sorpresa ni vacilación de Regina, Mal la empujó contra la pared, sus narices rozando, la respiración chocando con sus labios.

«Se me ocurren...unas cuantas veces» murmuró la rubia su respuesta a una pregunta que Regina hacía tiempo había olvidado.

«Bueno... Entonces presumo que debería empezar a compensar por eso, ¿no?».

Con esas últimas palabras, Regina intercambió sus posiciones devorando los labios de la mujer fuerza, filtrando al instante una mano en los pantalones de cuero negro de la ardiente rubia. Un gemido fue emitido y piel fue mordida, una risa rica sonó entre ellas, en aquella burbuja fuera del ruido y la gente que habían formado. La rubia las empujó hacia el pasillo, donde la música era solo un murmullo y el público inexistente. Ahora Regina estaba contra la pared y entre el cuerpo de la mujer, ojos negros en lujuria.

«Alguien está impaciente» Mal tarareó. «¿Acaso has perdido todo sentido de la decencia?».

Sus dedos danzaron por el límite del escote de la morena, sobresaliente gracias al sujetador de encaje negro debajo del vestido. Sin poder resistirse más, Mal hundió su boca en su cuello, besándolo hasta la garganta para luego pasar su lengua por el largo de ella hasta la mandíbula.

«Como si no lo amaras» replicó Regina en medio de un gemido.

Mal se detuvo un segundo para deleitarse mirando a la morena contra ella. Un generoso rubor decoraba sus mejillas, su pecho subía lentamente, su mirada indecisa entre los ojos y la boca de la rubia.

«Tú, mi querida, eres simplemente exquisita» dijo la mayor antes de atacar los labios carnosos con rudeza.

* * *

Regina soltó un bostezo y restregó una mano por sus ojos, probablemente corriendo su delineador en la acción. Pronto notó, por el colchón y el inusual calor a su lado, que aquella no era su cama. Entrando en pánico un momento, Regina respiró en paz el instante que sus ojos se posaron sobre Mal, durmiendo tranquilamente y con demasiada sensualidad de la que Regina creía posible en una persona inconsciente. Claro que la línea entre lo posible y lo imposible siempre era borrosa cuando se trataba de Mal.

Regina empezó dar lentos besos por el cuello de la rubia, pensando en que sería una hermosa forma de despertar, hasta que notó la luz proveniente de las ventanas en la habitación de Mal y el sentido del tiempo volvió a ella. Era jueves, día de clases. Desorbitando los ojos, Regina se separó de Mal para buscar su reloj de muñeca olvidado en el suelo. 7:30 horas decía el reloj y casi suspiró en alivio. Casi. La morena tenía solamente media hora antes de tener que "levantarse para ir al colegio" o su madre notaría su ausencia.

Regina salió de entre las sábanas para vestirse otra vez y pensó en escribir una nota a Mal para evitar malentendidos cuando se decidió en contra de ello. Dando un último vistazo a la rubia desnuda, exquisita en las sábanas blancas, en aquella habitación que era parte del hogar detrás de la fiesta solo conocido por unos pocos afortunados. El saco largo la protegió del frío mañanero en su camino a casa en donde entró por la ventana.

Regina no tardó en volverse presentable, como por arte de magia. Se deshizo del maquillaje corrido y las marcas de labial en su cuello y otros lugares menos apropiados, se vistió con un camisón y metió en la cama, esperando a que Cora despierte y que la mansión sea recorrida por múltiples sirvientes. Si Regina fuera a cambiar su rutina, Cora podría darse cuenta de que algo era diferente. Ella conocía a su madre perfectamente y sabía cómo engañarla, de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente.

El amor es debilidad, le había enseñado Cora. Regina lo tomó a pecho, sabiendo que era verdad. Ella amaba a su madre, era su debilidad, por lo que prefirió encerrar esas emociones en un lugar oscuro hasta que desaparezcan... O hasta que la consuman y explote, lo que suceda primero.

Sus labios estaban teñidos de un dulce rosa y el rubor pintaba sus mejillas de un suave y tierno rojo. La falda blanca y virginal volvía a caer hasta sus rodillas y unas diminutas perlas decoraban los lóbulos de sus orejas, cubiertas por su corto, lacio cabello negro, ya carente de las imperfecciones restantes de la noche anterior. Regina sonrió con aprobación y se retocó el labial con un espejo en la mano derecha antes de entrar al colegio.

Gritos llenaban los pasillos, nada precioso a diferencia de las fiestas de Mal, la mayoría de los chicos la miraban como se mira a la rara de la clase, las chicas estaban claramente juzgándola, como se hace cuando alguien no encaja en la descripción de normal de la sociedad. Reprimió un rodar de ojos y en su lugar Regina les sonrió ingenuamente, sin una idea de lo que pensaban aquellas chicas. Cuando varias pusieron los ojos en blanco, la morena rió en su interior mientras abría su casillero y tomaba un cuaderno y un libro.

«Hey, hermosa» Robin apareció detrás de ella justo a tiempo.

«Hola» ella batió sus pestañas y se apoyó contra el casillero.

«La pasé genial anoche, ¿sabés?».

«Oh, no eres el único» dijo Regina con un poco de diversión.

«Te ves un poco... más relajada. Menos tensa» comentó él de pronto.

«Bueno... Fue una gran noche».

Regina tomó una botella de agua mientras hablaba y le dió unos generosos tragos.

«En eso tienes razón. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez».

Regina se ahogó con el agua. Empezó a toser a la vez que Robin daba golpecitos en su espalda.

«¿Estás bien?».

«Sí, sí» asintió Regina, pasándose una mano sobre la boca para secarse y cubrir la sonrisa que luchaba por salir. «Estoy bien. ¿Vamos?».

Robin llevó su mano a la de Regina y los guió a su primera clase.

«Entonces...» Robin carraspeó, un poco incómodo. «Estaba pensando y... ¿No crees que ya es hora?».

La morena frunció el ceño.

«¿Hora para qué?».

«Ya sabes, para— para hacerlo».

«¿Hacerlo?» dijo Regina aún más confundida.

«Para estar juntos, Regi».

«¿No es lo que ya estamos haciendo? Estar juntos» replicó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

«No, Regina... Digo— Me refiero a...» Robin bajó la voz. «Tener sexo».

«¡Ay Dios!» exclamó ella escandalizada.

«Ya hace cinco meses que estamos juntos. ¿No crees que debemos cerrar el trato?» él meneó sus cejas sugestivamente.

«¿Cerrar el trato? Robin, no somos una transacción comercial. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso? ¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que tenemos?».

«Escucha. Perdona, amor, no quería presionarte. Pero tendremos que hacerlo en algún punto».

«No estoy lista» afirmó Regina. «Y de todos modos, este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto».

Robin asintió, haciendo el resto del camino al salón con la cabeza baja. Claro que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

* * *

Tan pronto como la vio desde la ventana del salón de clases y sonó la campana, Regina se apresuró guardar todo en su bolso y corrió hacia la salida mientras fallaba en ponerlo en su hombro. Podría jurar que Robin había intentado detenerla un momento pero honestamente no podía importarle menos.

Allí, en la calle frente al colegio, estaba Mal de pie delante de su coche. La rubia posó su mirada sobre ella, arqueando una ceja y sin siquiera intentar ocultar la sonrisa divertida. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Regina se acercó a Mal manteniendo la calma como una experta.

«¿Qué diablos haces aquí?» preguntó con una falsa sonrisa amistosa.

«¿Qué diablos estás vistiendo? Luces como una novia niña».

«¿Y crees que no lo sé?» Regina replicó retóricamente. «Para lo que sea que estés aquí, sé rápida. Vas a arruinarlo todo».

«Como si alguien fuera a sospechar» rió Mal. «En fin, esto se trata de negocios».

Al decir eso, la puerta de su coche se abrió y de allí emergió un alto hombre negro, claramente adinerado.

«¿Así que esta es la jovencita de la que tan bien hablabas, Mallory?».

«No importa que tan mala creas que soy yo, ella es mucho, mucho peor. Regina, él es Baron Samdi. Samdi, Regina Mills».

La morena simplemente frunció los labios arqueando una ceja, para nada impresionada.

«Oh, nos conocemos».

«Regina» la saludó con la misma diversión que Mal. «Parece que te has ablandado... ¿Cómo está tu viejo mentor, Regina?».

«En el fondo de alguna zanja, espero».

«Quizás estoy equivocado» rió Samdi.

«¿Y cómo estás tú, _señor Samdi_? ¿Aún te diviertes con menores?» dijo Regina con descaro.

«No sería divertido de cualquier otra forma».

«Se ve como una profunda historia...que van a dejar de lado para esto» interrumpió Mal.

«De acuerdo» dijo la morena de mala gana. «Entonces» Regina juntó sus manos en un aplauso. «¿De qué negocio me quieren hablar?».

«El cuartel de las Reinas de la Oscuridad».

«No, olvídenlo. No va a suceder» dijo la morena al instante. «No me pienso meter en—».

«¡Regina!» un grito se escuchó a su espalda.

Regina cerró los ojos con una mueca. Se había olvidado de Robin por completo. Enderezó sus hombros, entrando en personaje y se dió la vuelta con una gran sonrisa saludando a su novio con avidez.

«¡Hola, Robbie!».

«¿Robbie?» escuchó a los otros dos detrás de ella.

El jovencito se colocó al lado de Regina, pasando un brazo por su cintura y acercándola a él. La morena le hizo ojitos a Robin.

«¿Quiénes son los señores?» preguntó Robin mirando a Mal y Samdi.

¿Por qué su novia estaba hablando con dos adultos que él no conocía? Podía ser peligroso. El mundo estaba lleno de predadores y malas personas que buscaban aprovecharse de la inocencia de Regina, quien siempre lo miraba con admiración como en aquel momento.

«Soy Samdi, muchacho, un viejo amigo de la señora Mills».

Mallory ojeó a sus compañeros con curiosidad, preguntándose si eso era verdad. Necesitaba saber qué se perdió. Regina no era ninguna santa, eso estaba claro. Pero la rubia la conocía desde que era dulce e inocente, hambrienta de poder y sin los recursos para obtenerlo. Creía saberlo todo sobre Regina desde ese entonces, pero nunca había oído de Samdi en los tres años que venía siendo amantes con la jóven.

«Los dos son amigos de mi madre, Robin».

«Oh, ¿nuevos espías?».

El hombre rió entre dientes ante el comentario del muchacho.

«No, no. Compañeros de negocios, en realidad. Cora cree que Regina está lista para entrar al mundo empresarial».

«Pero todavía eres chica» dijo Robin dirigiéndose a Regina.

«Lo sé, pero—».

«¿No hay nadie más apto para eso?».

«Habrá que preguntarle a madre» Regina se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por el cabello de su novio.

Ahora a Mal le tocaba presenciar una escena repugnante. Regina batía sus pestañas al muchacho mientras "Robbie" besaba sus labios como si marcara su territorio. Cuando él parecía a punto de profundizarlo, la morena posó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Tranquilo, tigre» dijo ella, su voz más joven. «Necesito hablar con el señor Samdi un segundo, ¿puedes dejarnos?».

«¿Estás segura? Yo puedo—».

«Te cuento luego» aseguró ella.

Él no pudo decir que no a esos ojos brillantes que lo miraban con tanto afecto. La besó otra vez como despedida y empezó a alejarse del colegio. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, la sonrisa de Regina desapareció.

«Perdón por eso» dijo sin ofrecer mayor explicación.

La morena notaba cómo los adultos mordían el interior de sus mejillas para evitar preguntar.

«¿Novio?» dijo el hombre.

«Sí».

«Te dije que ella es mucho peor que yo» le dijo Mal a Samdi.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

«Cállate. Lo que yo haga con Robin no es asunto de ustedes. Y olvídense de las Reinas de la Oscuridad. No soy estúpida».

«Pero sí eres joven y manipuladora. Las chiquitas del mundo confían en ti».

«Sí, y venderles drogas no me sirve de nada» exclamó Regina en un murmullo. «Como sea, Mal. Nos vemos en la fiesta que viene. Samdi».

Después de despedirse, Regina se alejó contoneando las caderas antes de que Mal y Samdi puedan discutir más con de ser perdida de vista, la morena se giró sobre su hombro un momento y lanzó un guiño juguetón a ambos para luego dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

Tres veces fue golpeada la puerta y un cosquilleo se instaló en el estómago de Regina mientras veía expectante la madera oscura. No pasaban las cuatro de la tarde, su madre pensaba que estaba tomando helado con Robin porque saber que estaba con Robin siempre la tranquilizaba.

«¿Regina?» dijo Samdi al abrir la puerta. «¿Cómo descubriste donde vivo?».

«Tengo mis recursos» replicó la morena con una sonrisa sencilla.

«Apuesto que sí. Siempre has sido buena en ello» murmuró él. «En encontrar una forma de tenerlo todo»

Regina rió profunda y casi cruelmente.

«¿Quién dice que lo quiero todo?» le dijo ella y entonces posó una mano en el pecho de Samdi. «Quizá...no quiera más que una noche».

Samdi levantó la vista de sus pechos a sus ojos, brillantes en lujuria, notó él. Tomó el mentón de Regina entre sus dedos y inspeccionó su rostro por unos segundos, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no conocía.

«¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que no querías verme otra vez, fuiste bastante convincente hace un año. ¿Qué cambió?».

«Extraño nuestros juegos» confesó Regina, acercándose hasta que sus labios rozaron.

«¿Acaso _Robbie_ no te divierte lo suficiente?» se burló él, separándose unos pocos pasos de ella.

La jovencita bufó y tiró su cabello hacia atrás con estilo. Por supuesto que Samdi iba a arruinar el momento. Veía al hombre entrar al departamento dejando la puerta abierta.

«Él nunca es suficiente» replicó Regina mientras seguía a Samdi al interior. «Nunca lo será. Él no es más que un niño».

«También lo eres tú» estableció Samdi sirviéndose una bebida.

«Y sin embargo, soy mucho más, ¿no es así, Facilier?».

«En efecto» él le ofreció una copa de vino tinto que ella tomó agradecida. «Te vi en la fiesta de Mallory ayer. Estoy segura que tienes más que suficiente entretenimiento».

«¿Estabas ahí?».

«Solo pasé por un momento, no es exactamente mi lugar. ¿Cómo hiciste para escapar de tu madre? Sé por hechos que es controladora».

«Mucho ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos».

«Eso veo... Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?» adivinó Samdi. «Aún no tienes lo que quieres».

«No aún» Regina concedió. «Aunque no por mucho tiempo».

«Y yo creía que no lo tenías en ti...» él rió. «Pensé que amabas a Cora».

«Por eso mismo. El amor es debilidad» dijo un poco perdida en sí y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor del lugar. «No puedo tener ninguna debilidad, no ahora, no cuando finalmente estoy en control. Ella no me deja ser yo y mientras siga respirando contra mi nuca nunca seré libre. Me veo limitaba a ser la princesa de Robin, a ocultarme en las sombras. Y no puedo más con esto, no cuando todo está tan claro al fin» Regina divagó.

«Regina... Ambos sabemos que esa mujer no tiene razón. El amor no es una debilidad».

«Oh, pero lo es» ella rió secamente. «¿Por qué crees que sigo bajo su control? Estoy cansada, y voy a terminar con todo esto. Voy a terminar con ella. Destruirla, como ella me destruyó a mí».

Regina recordó a Daniel, su mejor amigo, llamándola un monstruo y mudándose lejos de allí, solo y a los trece años para vivir de la nada, en lugar de apoyarse en ella como siempre lo hacía. Regina recordó a Mary Margaret, su hermanita, yéndose con su padre después del divorcio de su madre con Leopold, y a ella siendo obligada a cortar relaciones gracias a Cora. Regina recordó a su papá, a quién tanto amaba, desapareciendo de su vida para siempre.

«Suena como un trago amargo».

«Lo es».

«Y quieres mi ayuda».

«Pensé que nunca lo dirías» ella sonrió, ahora seductoramente otra vez mientras se acercaba a él. «¿Cerramos este trato?».

Samdi se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Pero eso no era suficiente; Regina lo tomó las solapas del saco en un movimiento audaz que Samdi amaba y juntó labios con mucha más profundidad.

«¿Y quién será el pobre desgraciado?» él murmuró contra sus labios.

Regina sonrió con malicia en sus ojos oscuros. «Pues el príncipe, claro».

* * *

En septiembre de 1994, las sirenas sonaron, los medios de comunicación estaban escandalizados, una mujer de mediana edad echó a la fuga. Era una de las peligrosas, decían. Mató un jovencito de dieciocho años a sangre fría solo porque era el novio de su hija.

La pobre chica lloraba desconsolada sobre la tumba de su novio, apoyada por dos amigos de la familia mientras su madre se alejaba del país cada minuto un poco más. La mujer era bien conocida por su poder, tenía varios amigos que estaban siendo interrogados en busca de sus cómplices. La pobre chica tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos y ahora estaba sola, carente de familiares y amigos excepto por esos dos desconocidos.

Cora Mills era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propia hija?


End file.
